batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Remo Wallace
Remo Wallace worked under Dylan Massett as a field guard in the drug business in White Pine Bay. He has been in the business for 23 years, yet Gil Turner refused to give him a promotion. Remo originally viewed Dylan as inexperienced, but eventually respects him. Biography Season 1 Gil sent Remo to work for Dylan. When the two first met, Remo was disgruntled with working for someone younger than himself. (The Truth) At a bar, Remo mocked Dylan for his inexperience in the drug business, resulting in a brawl between the two. Afterwards, Remo seemed to have gained some respect for Dylan and admitted that Gil hasn't moved him up in the business because he doesn't have leadership qualities. (A Boy and His Dog) When Dylan helped Bradley Martin sneak into her dad's old office, Remo shoots at both of them. When Remo realizes its Dylan he stops firing and demands to know who Dylan brought with him. After Bradley steps up, Remo voices his contempt at Dylan bringing her into their operation when Gil left specific orders not to. He eventually allows them to into his office. (Underwater) Season 2 Remo told Dylan that Blaire Watson had relationships with both Gil and Jerry Martin, which is why Gil disliked Jerry (and possibly killed him). (Gone But Not Forgotten) Remo told Dylan his theory in which members of Nick Ford's drug business had assassinated Gil. Soon thereafter, Zane Morgan arrived as Gil's replacement, much to Remo's disliking. Remo and Dylan watched as Zane impulsively shot a member of the "Ford family" to send a message. (Shadow of a Doubt) Remo and Dylan found two members of their business in a tent, dead. They later buried the men. (Caleb) Remo continued to dislike working with Zane, and that only got worse when Zane started ordering Dylan (and likely Remo too) around. (Check-Out) Remo splashed water onto Dylan, who was sleeping on the floor at work, to wake him up, and then told him that Sheriff Alex Romero's house had been burned down, strongly suggesting to Dylan that Zane was behind the burning. Zane later invited Dylan to lunch and made it clear that Remo was not invited. (The Escape Artist) Remo and Dylan were introduced by Zane to some newcomers in the business. Remo was later present when Zane and the newcomers had Dylan drive with them on a mission. Upon seeing that the mission was to raid Nick's warehouse, Dylan told Zane that he was against the plan, so Zane knocked him out. Zane then asked Remo if he ''was against the plan; Remo said that he was "with" Zane, and then followed Zane and the others into the warehouse, where gunshots were heard. ''(Presumed Innocent) Remo escorted Norma Bates to Dylan's office when she went looking for him. (Meltdown) While relaxing, Remo saw Norma on a security TV and calmly informed Dylan, "I think your mom's here. She looks upset". (The Box) Season 3 After the DEA burned all the pot fields, it was mentioned by Gunner that Remo had left town. (A Death in the Family) Season 5 He was mentioned by Julia Ramos, who was recommended to Dylan by him. (The Body) Remo returned to town and met Dylan at the lake where he congratulated him on his marriage to Emma and becoming a father. He said that he was also married to the sister of a trimmer and was now working in the distribution of medicinal marijuana. He handed over a gun and told Dylan to tell him that he needed it to protect Emma and Kate. As he left, he said they should meet up for a drink to reminisce about their past as "outlaws". (The Cord) Gallery GBNFS2EP1_134.jpg GBNFS2EP1_135.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_16.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_19.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_22.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_27.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_28.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_29.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_30.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_31.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_77.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_78.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_80.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_81.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_85.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_91.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_150.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_151.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_152.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_153.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_154.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_156.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_158.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_159.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_160.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_162.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_166.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_167.jpg 07-remo-doesnt-like-what-dylan-has-to-say.jpg SofaD8.jpg SofaD5.jpg Theescapeartist7.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Criminals